For example, the following patent document 1 describes a cap unit for puncture repair (b). The cap unit (b) is secured to a mouth portion (a1) of a bottle container (a) as shown in FIG. 8. with compressed air from a compressor (d), a puncture repair agent and the compressed air are sequentially charged into a puncture tire (t) to temporarily repair the puncture.
The cap unit (b) includes a cap body (g) including first and second flow channels (e) and (f), and an inner lid (h) to simultaneously close the first and second flow channels (e) and (f). The first flow channel (e) is the flow channel to feed the compressed air from the compressor (d) into the bottle container (a). The second flow channel (f) is the flow channel to sequentially take out the puncture repair agent and the compressed air from the bottle container (a) by a feed of the compressed air.
Specifically, the cap body (g) includes a securing recess portion (g1) to screw thereto the mouth portion (a1) of the bottle container (a), and a boss portion (g2) extending upward from a bottom surface of the securing recess portion (g1). An outer peripheral surface of the boss portion (g2) defines an inner lid securing portion (j) allowing the inner lid (h) to be elastically fitted thereto. The boss portion (g2) includes upper opening portions (e1) and (f1) respectively for the first and second flow channels (e) and (f), which are disposed further inside than the inner lid securing portion (j). The inner lid (h) integrally includes an inner lid body (ha) and a plug shank portion (hb). The inner lid body (ha) is to be fitted to the outer peripheral surface of the boss portion (g2) (the inner lid securing portion (j)) so as to close the first flow channel (e). The plug shank portion (hb) is to be fitted into the upper opening portion (f1) so as to close the second flow channel (f).
The bottle unit (b) is subjected to on-vehicle storage in a mounted state of being mounted on the bottle container (a). At the time of a puncture repair, the cap unit (b) in the mounted state is to be piped to operate the compressor (d). This allows the compressed air to flow through the first flow channel (e) into the inner lid body (ha). Then, upon an increase in internal pressure of the inner lid body (ha), the inner lid (h) is to automatically disengage. That is, the first and second flow channels (e) and (f) are to be opened.
Accordingly, the inner lid (h) does not need not to disengage during the storage, and needs to easily disengage with the compressed air at the time of the puncture repair. Therefore, enhanced precision in fitting dimension between the inner lid (h) and the cap body (g), and high precision control of an interlocking force between the inner lid (h) and the cap body (g) are respectively required.
However, with the conventional structure, interlocking variations occur in both the inner lid body (ha) and the plug shank portion (hb). Hence, further enhanced precision is needed for the fitting dimension, thus leading to a drop in yield rate and an increase in process costs for a product inspection process.
Additionally, the conventional structure needs simultaneous disengagement in the fitting of the inner lid body (ha) and the fitting of the plug shank portion (hb). When the plug shank portion (hb) is first about to disengage to cause a gap, the compressed air in the inner lid body (ha) leaks from the gap to the second flow channel (f). Consequently, the internal pressure of the inner lid body (ha) stops increasing, and the inner lid (h) does not disengage from the boss portion (g2). On the other hand, when the inner lid body (ha) is first about to disengage to cause a gap, the compressed air leaks from the gap into the bottle container (a). Consequently, the pressure in the bottle container (a) increases to decrease a pressure difference between the inside and outside of the inner lid body (ha). Consequently, also in this case, the inner lid (h) does not disengage from the boss portion (g2). Thus, the inner lid body (ha) and the plug shank portion (hb) need to disengage simultaneously, and this also contributes to the need for high precision.